


Under the Umbrella

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode Remix, F/F, Prompt Fic, Storms, Umbrella Scene, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: A remix of the Umbrella Scene, where it’s Alya who Marinette falls in love with.





	Under the Umbrella

When thunder sounded in the distance, and Marinette stepped out onto the steps of her school, she sighed. Rain fell in a light downpour, and her shoulders drooped as she reached back and pulled the umbrella from her backpack.

As lightning flashed across the sky, Marinette thought back to early in the day, when Adrien had approached her. She had crossed her arms and tried to walk by, but the pleading of his voice reached her. She heard him explain that he was trying to remove the gum, and heard the apology in his voice over something she had accused him of doing. She heard how scared he sounded, that he'd messed up on his first day of school. So she had said she understood, and they went their separate ways.

Now, though, as she got ready to go home, she found an opportunity to show her apology to him. She didn't remember seeing him with an umbrella of his own, and when he stepped outside beside her, it was obvious he didn't have one. He looked resigned to dealing with the rain and shot Marinette a polite smile, but before he could go any further, she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"M-Marinette?" he asked, looking shocked at her action.

"I'm really sorry, for assuming this morning," she answered, letting go of him. Instead, she popped her umbrella open and held it out for him to take.

He hesitated, but her smile was warm and genuine, so he couldn't deny her offer of staying mostly dry. His hand reached out and their fingertips brushed, but the contact ended before it even began. He returned her smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course. What're friends for?" Adrien's smile grew at that, and he nodded her way before walking down the steps. Marinette watched him go, and saw him pause, say something under his breath, look back for just a second, and continue on his way.

The car drove on, and her shoulders drooped drooped again. She stuck her hand into the rain and watched it slide from the curves of her fingers to the ground below.

Lightning flashed once again, followed by a loud rumble of thunder that made her bones quiver. She braced herself to step into the cool rain, and just as she took a step out, a voice called her back beneath the roof.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" it said. Marinette turned and saw Alya jogging up to her, a large umbrella in tow. Her cheeks warmed at the sight of her new friend. "Wanna walk together?"

"Oh! Sure, I'd love to," Marinette said. "Where d'you live?"

As they stepped into the downpour, Alya held the umbrella over their heads. "Well, I just moved to this area, so I'm still not completely sure what the streets are. I know how to get there though, it shouldn't take too long."

"Sounds good!" Their shoulders bumped as they tried to keep beneath their cover. "So, you excited over Ladybug?" Marinette asked, unable to help herself. She didn't really know why, but Alya's opinion was important to her, and she _had_ been the one to get Marinette transformed again, whether she knew it or not.

"Girl, of course I am! She saved me, you know! It was so awesome, but it still sucks I missed the rest of the Stoneheart fight."

It looked like Alya wanted to say more, but when she didn't Marinette spoke instead. "Hey, I'm sure there'll be plenty of other scoops for you to get, right?" she asked, playfully jabbing an elbow at her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, getting them more wet by doing so. She lowered the umbrella back down and sighed. "She really was amazing, though. I'd love to learn more about her."

"You will," Marinette blurted out. She winced at her outburst, but didn't want to take it back. She meant it.

Alya threw a light punch at her shoulder and laughed, "You sound so sure. Careful, or I may just think you're Ladybug." She winked, and Marinette tried to smile as calmly as she could so as not to betray the nervousness she felt towards the subject.

"Hah, I wouldn't worry about that." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not brave enough to be her."

Snorting, Alya rolled her eyes and thankfully changed the subject. "My house is right up here, by the way. Where's yours? I can walk you there and then walk back to mine."

"Oh! Uh, well, actually my house was right across the street from the school," she said, chuckling awkwardly.

Alya stopped walking without warning, making Marinette leave the protection of the umbrella. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Then why'd you walk all the way over here with me?" She frowned. "You could've said something, girl!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hang out a little while longer, you know?" she muttered, stepping back beneath the umbrella and running a hand through her now wet hair. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay after all that villain stuff."

Considering this, Alya looked into Marinette's eyes, and as it became clear how genuine Marinette's care for her was, a soft smile blossomed from her lips once more. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Y-yeah. Of course."

Marinette blinked when Alya held the umbrella out to her. "Here. I don't want my new best friend to catch a cold from the rain." Marinette's hand hovered over hers, unsure of whether she should really take it not. "I'd miss her." Alya pressed the umbrella into her hand, making the decision for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, readjusting her bag's strap before walking into the rain.

"Tomorrow! Yeah, I'll... I'll see you tomorrow." Alya went inside her house, and Marinette stood outside, trying to figure out why her heart was beating like it did. "Wow. It's like- like my heart just wants to-" she made a popping sound- "out of my chest. But why?"

Tikki, flying out of her purse, gave her a knowing look. "I think I know why," she said with a giggle.

Marinette smiled at her when she flew to hug her face. "I think... I think I might know why, too. For now though, let's just get home."

On the way back to the bakery, she couldn't help but think about how much nicer it had been to be walking beside Alya.

 

* * *

As soon as Alya had left Marinette, she climbed the stairs and went to her room. She threw her bag on her computer chair and fell onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling.

Alya pulled out her phone and looked at the video she had of Ladybug. "No solid proof, and I don't really know Marinette that well yet..." She set the phone down and ran through a mental checklist of evidence again. "I guess I'll have to wait and see. For now," she said, "I'll focus on being her best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Prompt: Storm  
> Prompt calendar: https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the  
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/161413215734/under-the-umbrella


End file.
